Iris
by Mauve Amaryllis
Summary: A sweet and romantic song helps an admirer… a secret admirer to muse about his great love for a lady that can never be his. But a person can hope, can’t he? Even if it’s against all odds.


Iris

_And I'd give up forever to touch you   
Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

There you go again, with your infamous smiles, which can set any guy's heart fluttering… your smiles…. your **empty** smiles. You always give me one, but a fake one, something you've prepared for a long time, for **her**…. **only** for **her.**

I know your not that dumb to figure out all the things I feel for you, but why does it seem that I'm just a mere player in your so called game. Given the directions in a game in which you have to survive, to win a heart… **your** heart.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

As I follow you, day after day, I realize something, your condition is getting a lot worse. A condition far from what everyone thinks that a girl… a **porcelain doll** like you are will ever have. Porcelain doll, huh, I know you wouldn't want to be called that. I know almost know everything, no… I know everything about you. For once you smiled just **for** **me**, and I felt so complete.

I just want to be with you, to protect your heart and secrets from prying eyes. Okay, I admit, I'm a hypocrite, for I am also interfering with your life, but I, I do this to shelter you from unwanted heartaches and occasional suicidal thoughts.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

I'll always remember, the time that you gave me, probably your first genuine smile on that rainy day in September. For the first time I saw you defenseless and little bit pitiful but still beautiful under the cleansing rain.

I picture myself, standing with you, comforting you in your troubles, regrets and sorrows. Being there for you… **only you and I**. I want to tell you how hard it is for me to let you endure all those sufferings, by yourself. But every time I try, lose my nerve.

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

I know the time we both have on earth will not last for long. I wish those sweet moments will remain, but as they say, everything has to come to and end.

But what ever happens, you'll still remain in my heart, even if you're thousand of miles away.

_And I don't want the world to see me   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

I don't want everyone to know how I feel for you, because for someone who used to be so powerful is at the mercy of a mere… no, a very powerful girl that could make even the strongest man alive feel like melting under one steady gaze.

_When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am_

Since that, we are not meant to be together, I'll just be waiting right over here, for the time that we shall alter our destinies.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming   
Or the moment of truth in your lies_

Your mind travels back to one of your most sorrowful memories, I can't help but sigh. There must be things in life that's so hard to put aside. As you try to convince yourself that you're already over with her.

_When everything feels like the movies   
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Everybody thinks that a girl like you, has everything thing else that a person could desire, but what they don't know is how everything is tearing you apart and nothing that you have can help.

As you drown yourself in sorrow and tears, you jump to certain conclusions like to mercilessly slash your wrists, but does nothing, aside from shortening the days of your life, and nothing more.

_And I don't want the world to see me   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

The world would always be against us, for two perfects can never be. Always separated by persons and always prevented to meet by time.

_.When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am_

But this time, fate has given us a chance to be the first to prove that nothing is stronger than true love

_And I don't want the world to see me   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

Many of our kind had already tried and suffered for their actions, since they tried to change what providence had in store for them

_When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am_

And now that the final outcome will always be ours, maybe now is the time to gamble everything we own for that once in a lifetime chance.

_And I don't want the world to see me   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

And now as I stare at you intently, wishing that every word that I had uttered made its way to your ears, haring my very own confession.

_When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am_

Now I am here walking back home, after my daily routine of watching over you. Wishing that there's someway for me not to be so perfect, so I could be with you…. and probably at that time nobody would ever come between us once more.

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

For I am just a captive of your heart, probably the most arrogant and desperate of them all, the one who goes by the name… Eriol… Eriol Hiiragizawa.

_I just want you to know who I am _

"I just want you to know who I am Tomoyo…. who I really am."

END

a/n: I know it sucks and FLAMES are EXPECTED. It's just that, this is my first time to write a songfic. I was inspired by a song called Iris and a fanfic with the same titleI readsomewhere...


End file.
